When You're Gone
by sylamesio123
Summary: A girl lost goes to a meadow to find who she did not expect. This person has ruined her life and now she must go to Italy to be where she belongs. She finds herself at a crossroads. She must kill the one she once loved.
1. It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade

**Hello, readers. I have really no idea where this story is going to go. Believe it or not, I have never dreamed about Twilight, no matter how obsessed I am, which is totally insane. So this came to me in thought, rather than a dream.**

**Summery: Bella goes to the meadow in new moon, and meets Laurent there, but the wolves are too late. What happens when Bella is changed into a vampire and goes to the Volturi?**

**Disclaimer: A lot of the lines in this first chapter are SM's cause I can't change the scene (except for the minor detail of her being changed into a vampire. So bear with me on this one okay.**

**Pretty much…I own nothing.**

_Alone_. I repeated the word with a grim satisfaction as I wrenched myself to my feet, despite the pain.

A dizzying array of emotions shot through me in a second. The first was surprise; I was far from any trail her, and I didn't expect company. Then, as my eyes focused on the motionless figure, seeing the utter stillness, the pallid skin, a rush of piercing hope rocketed through me. I suppressed it viciously, fighting against the equally sharp lash of agony as my eyes continued to the face beneath the black hair. Next was fear; this was not the face I grieved for, but it was close enough for me to know that the man facing me was no stray hiker.

And finally, I recognized him.

"Laurent," I yelled. It was so weird, seeing him like this, alone in the meadow. He stared at me in confusion as I grinned widely. I was amazingly glad he was here. It gave me a small sense of hope in this dark time. It also so gave me proof that vampires _did _exist, that it wasn't just a dream. That _he _was still out there. This thought gave me comfort beyond compare.

"Bella?" He was surprised to see me, apparently.

I nodded, pleased that he remembered me. It was like some desperate attempt to see that I was _worth_ remembering.

He smiled at me, and was suddenly just a few steps away. He smiled and his brilliant teeth flashed in the sunlight.

I gulped and took a step back. I was afraid now, remembering that he had gone to Denali, a vegetarian coven. That was NOT what scared me. What made me shuddered and my hands start to shake was the color of his eyes.

Crimson.

I gasped as I saw him and tried to run. Even if I was fast enough to run away I was too late. He was already in front of me, sinking his teeth into my neck.

I screamed in pain and was suddenly thrust on the ground by some huge, bear looking thing. But it wasn't a bear at all.

It was the worst pain I could have ever imagine. The pain was dripping in my veins as the venom spread and with every inch it hurt more in more. I don't know how long I sat there, before a man and a woman, about thirty years of age, found me on the ground writhing in pain.

They carried back to wherever they lived, and I could hear them talking but could not make out the sounds. My sin was crawling and I kept scratching it, leaving red marks all over. Eventually I even started to bleed. My hearing was getting better already and I could hear my heart beating slower every moment.

I felt warm hands against my forehead every once in while and then heard the people talking to some kind of doctor. I sighed and felt my skin. My heart was barely beating and my skin was cold. All the sweat that had covered my body earlier, no longer came. I was dead.

Then I felt a burning sensation in the back of my throat as I noticed I was on a white couch in the people who had picked me up's living room. I turned to see them staring at me with wide eyes. I was sure they thought I was dead, for I was ice cold and I had no beating heart.

"What are you?" The woman asked. She was scared out of her wits, and I could feel it. Then all of a sudden I knew her. Her name was Kathleen and she worked at the bank. She was an accountant that enjoyed long hikes. She had two sons, but one of them had disappeared a year prier when he took a trip to Italy. I knew everything that had ever happened to her, just by looking at her.

I stared down at my now white hands and sighed angrily. Yet I was happy deep inside, but then the anger took over.

"I am a vampire." I murmured. It wasn't so much to convince them, but myself. Then all of a sudden the burning in the back of my neck was too strong and I was sinking my teeth into their necks.

I got up after I was done. It was amazing how good it tasted. I wondered how I had ever been disgusted by blood. I had no idea how I could survive with out it then.

Then I looked down at the three people I had just killed. I was ashamed almost, yet it was over-powered by evil happiness. I couldn't believe I was proud of what I had just done. These people had never done anything, but help me, and yet there they laid, still, white, and cold. I had sucked all of the blood out of them, and I was no longer thirsty.

Then when I really thought over what I had just done and I realized what I was. I was a monster and there was really only one place for people like me.

The Volturi.

000

I hopped in one of the nicest cars I had ever seen. I didn't know whom it belonged to, and I really didn't care at all.

I had run to Seattle for some odd reason and killed about six more people, just for the fun of it. There was a six-year-old girl in the bunch, and I didn't even feel bad about killing an innocent little child. I was an angry beast, which was all there was to it.

People stared at me as I hopped into the car. I couldn't imagine what I looked like. It was hard to believe that I was anywhere close near to the beauty of the other vampires I had associated with, so I didn't believe that was why they were staring. They were probably staring at me clothes. I was covered in blood, and that probably didn't look good. I sighed as I started the car, getting many glances as it purred to life.

I drove to the airport at 160 mph. It was exhilarating, driving that fast. I understood, finally, why _he _enjoyed it so much. Then I suddenly remembered the first time I had ever driven with him. It was in Port Angeles when I was almost…

I remember that talk with a stab of pain at the edges of the hole in my chest. Being a vampire did not heal all wounds. Thinking of _him _hurt so I quickly turned my thoughts to where I was.

I was in line, now, to get my ticket. There was a guy in front of me that kept staring at me. I sighed and looked down at my clothes, remembering the red liquid staining them.

I quickly got out of line and headed for a gift shop. I bought a halter and a mini skirt that would fit my newfound curves perfectly.

I got dressed in the bathroom, stuffing my old clothes in a trashcan on the way out.

Then I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since I had been changed. My eyes were indeed ruby, but cloudy also. No wonder the people on the streets had been staring. I had red eyes. Then I looked at my reflection more carefully.

I looked absolutely amazing. That is the only was I could describe how I looked. My features were perfect, godlike in fact. All of the curves and angles of my face were in the perfect place now. My lips were full, my nose was like a models. I looked like I had just been photoshoped by one of the people at a magazine. My outfit looked perfect on me, outlining all of my curves. It was absolutely astounding. I was just as skinny as I should have been. My hair was silky and brown. I pulled it back into a ponytail, looked at model-like self one more time, and then exited the bathroom.

I got back into line and I was sure I looked ridiculous. I had no bags and yet I was in line, trying to get a ticket. Both males and females were staring at me. The boys stared at me with lust in their eyes, and the girls with envy. I sighed again and noticed that it was finally my turn.

I stepped up to the counter and got a ticket to Volterra, Italy. I faked an Italian accent for some reason, and I even convinced myself that I was Italian. I was amazingly good at it. I laughed as I got out of line. The woman at the counter had asked me why I was visiting America. I laughed at this internally and told her that I was visiting a boyfriend, loud enough for the men in line to hear.

As I walked to Gate 696 I couldn't help but notice that every single person was staring at me. It was getting rather annoying, especially when I would look at them and suddenly know every little detail about them. I couldn't help it.

I sat down I a chair purposely far from any other person, in fear I would lose control, but also in annoyance.

Then finally the person at a black desk in the middle of the large area announced on a speaker that the plane had arrived and it was time to start boarding.

I stood up quickly and headed for the long tunnel that would lead me onto the plane. I was the first one on and immediately sat in the very back of the plane. I sat on the right isle at the window seat and people started to file in one by one.

A brave teenage boy about my age sat beside me and smiled politely. I smiled as wide as I could at him and then closed my eyes, allowing the connection between us to go no further.

I buckled my seatbelt, even though I knew I wouldn't need it, not at all. I didn't even have to open my eyes as my fingers traced the leather strap and clicked it together across my torso.

I sighed as I thought over what had just happened to me. It seemed so much like a dream, a wish almost, and now it was finally happening. I was glad that my dream had been fulfilled, and yet I was saddened by the fact. The only real reason I had ever wanted to be a vampire was so that I could be with _him_ forever. Now that he was gone there was really no reason for being inhuman and immortal, no point at all. All it really meant was that it would be harder for me to do if I decided to kill myself.

I pushed that thought from my mind and focused on the boy beside me. I opened my eyes and noticed that he was staring at me, and there was a small, unintended smile on his face.

He had light, almost sandy brown hair that was cut at an average length. It was slightly spiked and it matched his tan complexion perfectly.

I suddenly knew that his name was Hunter. He was moving from Port Angeles to Volterra and had a sister named Natalie. He was going to live with his girlfriend, Savannah. I knew every single little fact about him and then I unthinkingly said, "Hi, I'm Bella."

His grin grew more pronounced as I introduced myself. He suddenly held out his hand, which I shook, "Hunter," He said lightly and I smiled.

We talked the whole way there, which was very, very long. We talked about his girlfriend, and that she wanted them to be closer, so he was moving in with her. He was nineteen, a year older than I.

Then the conversation grew suddenly painful. He asked me, "So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me this lightly, but it was not taken that way. My face fell and my expression grew pain. The edges of the hole in my chest tugged with intense pain as _his _face flickered through my mind.

He noticed my expression and apologized, "I'm sorry." He said, "I shouldn't have asked."

I shook my head, "It isn't you fault." I mumbled, "You didn't know."

We sat in silence for a minute and then unthinkingly I told him, "He left me a little over half a year ago," I admitted truthfully.

He caught his breath as I told him this and then he let it out in a big sigh. "Wow." Was all he said.

I nodded and then changed the subject, not wanting to linger in such a painful area, "Do you have any siblings?" I asked as evenly as I could.

We continued to have casual conversation until the plane landed, for which I was eternally thankful.

000

I hauled a cab and jumped in the backseat. The perverted driver kept staring at me, and it was really awkward. Finally I arrived in the plaza. It was full of people dressed in vampire costumes. I giggled when I saw that some of the children were wearing fake fangs and remember reading about this day. It was Saint Marcus Day, though he was one of the evil vampires, not the one who drove them out of the city.

I paid the driver and headed into the square. I had no idea where to find the Volturi, only that they would be somewhere near here. Then suddenly I spotted someone as I walked through the gate. It was man I had never seen before, but was most definitely a vampire.

He was even whiter than I was and his eyes were had a red tint to them. He had long black hair that covered one of his eyes. He was big, like Emmett, but almost softer. He was hard to describe.

I walked through the crowded square over to him bravely. He noticed I was one of his kind and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and asked, "Are you one of the Volturi?"

It was too low for any human to hear, and nodded and grinned once more. I smiled also and asked him, "I want to join. Bring me to you master, would you?"

He nodded and led the way toward a dark alley, where two large figures were waiting. They were in grey cloaks and their heads were concealed, hidden from any ray of sunlight that might give their secret away.

"I'm Bella Swan," I told them. I could feel them listening carefully, "I was turned into a vampire just four days ago after I was bitten in a meadow in Washington. I knew what I was, for I was once acquainted with a very different family of vampires. Then they left me and I have no desire to be anything like them. May I join you guard?"

They all looked at each other, then after a few minutes nodded and led me down long dark halls of a sewer and then into a large stone room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius were waiting.

What I didn't know was that I was going to be made one of leaders of the Volturi Family. I didn't know then many things that lay ahead.

**I might just make this a one shot, really. I know there are a lot of stories out there a LOT like this, but i was SO bored. My Beta also agrees that this isn't very original, so i am giving you the option. **

**I hope you know that that was almost 3000 words. I could have stopped much, much earlier, but I didn't.**

**Review PLEASE, and please vote in my poll.**


	2. My Immortal by Evanescence

My hands were shaking as I walked into the large stone room. The three heads were not surprised I was here. The gaurd I'm sure, saw that I was coming.

Aro smiled at me, but the others kept their faces blank. Aro stood up form the throne he had just been sitting in, and was suddenly in front of me.

"Bella," He said holding out his hand, for me to shake. As I did his face went from expectant, then it turned to confusion and then relaxed finally over the period of ten seconds.

He sighed and looked at me strangely, examining me almost. I cleared my throat and he jumped.

"Oh, yes," He continued. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then his head flashed toward a dark figure standing in the shadows.

I couldn't make out the face until he stepped out into the light. He was beautiful and I nearly gasped when I saw him. He had light brown hair that flowed perfectly upon his head. It bothered me a little when I noticed his eyes were bright red, but then suppressed the feeling, knowing I must have looked the same.

"What is it, Damien?" Aro asked his voice expectant. Damien had an evil smirk across his face.

"Looks like this little beauty is going to be the head of the Volturi." His voice sounded mocking and I grimaced, thinking he was being sarcastic.

Aro's eyes widened as he said this. How did he know that I was going to be the leader? I was surprised as I looked into Aro's eyes that he was not joking. He seemed almost threatened by me and then took a step back. Then he lowered himself to the ground, and bowed before me.

My eyebrows lowered in confusion, and then I looked b at Damien and shrugged, then he bowed also. Before I knew it everyone in the room was bowing before me. I was suspicious and almost couldn't get my question out. _Almost_. "How do you know?" I asked Damien.

He stood up, as did everyone else and smiled, proud of himself. "I see the future." He said a little to full of himself.

I winced as Alice's face appeared behind my lids. Aro seemed to notice this and gave Damien a scolding look that he probably didn't want me to see. What he didn't know was that I was _very _observant. Now that I had become a vampire, it seemed even more potent. It must have been one of my powers, to be observant to the point that humans couldn't dream of.

That night they told me all of the powers I that I had, and was going to develop, courtesy of Damien. Speaking of him, that night as we talked together in their living room, I realized that I was rather fond of him.

"You will have," Damien said right after his face had become blank and he had had a vision, just like Alice had. I pushed the thought of her out of my mind as he continued, "the power to know everything about an individual, just by looking at a person's face." I already knew that, "You will notice everything in the room you are in, from emotions on one's face, or someone whispering or singing to themselves." Duh. "Most importantly you can control people if you want to. You can also create illusion." He smiled triumphantly.

I smiled back at him, not realizing that everyone else had left the room. Then unexpectedly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were soft as I kissed him, comforting to say the least. It would have been perfect, if when I closed my eyes, I wouldn't have seen Edward's face behind my lids.

**Seventy-Five Years Later**

I walked down the hallway silently to what I called the Main Room. It was where I told out large family to meet every week to discuss issues or missions to be handed out.

Since I had become the head of the Volturi family, I had changed many things, and invented many laws.

Law1: A vampire was not allowed to tell a human that vampires exist.

Law2: A vampire was not allowed to love a human, only its own species.

I had come up with many others, but those two were my personal favorites. They were the one thing that if existing earlier, would have made my life exceptionally better.

I still hadn't told them anything about my human life, not one little detail. They didn't even know what my last name was; mush less that I had fallen in love with a vampire who broke me beyond repair.

The Main Room was also where I talked to the vampires—and humans at times—that had broken the laws. Only once had I encountered a human and a vampire in love in the time I had been here.

The vampire's name was Aden and the girl he had fallen in loved with was named Mara. As soon as my eyes landed upon those two I hated them. I wanted to suck her blood right then and there, and kill that stupid vampire. I felt mad that they could stay madly in love, while _he _and I could not.

Before they even had the chance to talk, I ordered them to be murdered. It was horrible, and I knew that, but the horrid and evil things I did then did not bother me, not at all. In fact I was proud at what I had done with the family. It was better, more organized now, or at least it was in my eyes.

Since I had been there two people had joined. I had chosen them when they were humans, and it just so happened that they one was an empath, and one ended up being able to read anyone's mind, with the exception of me. Jade was the empath and Irene was the mind reading one.

I still did not fully understand how this position came to me. Damien had never fully explained.

Damien and I had been dating ever since I had come here. He wasn't sweet or amazing as _he _was, not even close. I didn't even know if he had in niceness in him at all, but I choose him. And just like everyone said, we were perfect for each other. We were probably the most beautiful creatures ever to walk the earth, or at least he was. People told me that I was also beautiful—amazing actually—but I never believed them. I never had—and never would be—beautiful. I was plain in my eyes, and apparently in _his_ also. _His _opinion mattered the most, and I believed no other. I don't know why, but I trusted everything he said, even though most of it had been complete and utter lies.

As I entered the ancient wooden doors I couldn't help but smile when I noticed Damien waiting for me. He patted the chair behind him and I ran to it at vampire speed, wanting to be close to him as I fast as I could. He laughed at my anxiousness but then cleared his throat, as the others entered just on time.

Irene came in, her armed linked with Demetri's arm. Apparently they had fallen deeply in love. Just a week after I summoned her—or you could say captured her—they had gotten married. I thought it was just a little bit rushed. I was more worried about Irene. She should have waited to see if that was how Demi—as I called him—really loved her. I didn't want her to be crushed as I had been. But I kept silent and went to their wedding, never saying anything to Irene.

Damien and I never bothered to get married. We were just _known_. We didn't need rings for people—and vampires—to know we were together. Everyone knew that. And I mean everyone, as in humans also. I was actually a model, the first working vampire in the Volturi. I wanted my vampires to get to know people better so I made them get jobs. Damien modeled with me. Irene was a fashion designer. Demetri was a doctor. Felix: Lawyer, Aro and Caius and Marcus: Professional writers.

When Aro showed me his first book, I nearly fell of the chair I was sitting on I was laughing so hard. It was a book about a vampire, and the main person's name was Bella. She was an evil vampire who fell in love with a vegetarian vampire. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet, because in his book Bella's family despised the vegetarians, and the other way around.

I didn't bother reading it, knowing a book about love would cause me too much pain. In our family I was known as emotionless, my face was always blank. No one knew me well enough that there was something boiling underneath the surface. I was in pain, almost every second of the day, but I was amazing at keeping my face and voice blank and cold. Sometimes Damien called me his "Emotionless Beauty". It bothered me sometimes, but I did not protest, not seeing the need to.

When everyone was seated I cleared my throat softly, knowing they would hear me. They all stopped talking, and I swear a _human _could have heard a pen drop. Even it there was noise a vampire could hear a pen drop. Ha. I crack myself up. Hopefully, you sensed the hint of sarcasm in my voice.

My family knew not to mess with me, so they were as silent as possible. I even noticed that Jade had stopped breathing.

"I have a list of missions for you all." I told them. I heard a sigh coming from Jade and I turned to glare at her, my eyes like daggers. She was the only one who didn't like hurting vampires—or humans—and hated being given missions. She was scared out of her wits as she stared back at me, knowing what I was capable of.

I turned my gaze toward a different direction and continued, "Irene, you will be going to Australia. There is a vampire there that befriended a werewolf. Kill him." Jade flinched at this. I told the rest of them what they were to do, and then I came to Demetri and Damien. "Demi and Damien, you are needed for a special mission. I have heard rumors that in South America—Brazil actually—(**hint, hint**) there is a vampire and a human in love. They both shall be murdered, but I need you help to help me find them. We leave in an hour."

I dismissed everyone from the and headed to get ready.

At that time I had no idea the man I was going to be hunting, was the man I was once irreversibly in love with. I didn't know that he had fallen for a new girl, Isolde. What neither of them knew was that Edward was going down.

**Don't worry. Do you really think I would let ANYONE kill Edward, much less HURT ONE HAIR ON HIS GORGEOUS LITTLE HEAD!! I don't think so!!**

**Bella IS NOT going to hurt him, or anything else. The human though,--curse her--is a different story.**

**My Beta agrees with me. ISOLDE HAD TO DIE!!**


	3. Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

EPOV

"Edward, what is your problem?" Isolde asked when my lips had suddenly stopped moving on hers.

I looked at her innocently as if I didn't know what she was talking about, but I sure as heck did. For some reason Alice's mind was on Bella. I thought she knew I could read minds. Apparently she forgot. I was trying to read her exact thoughts, but all I could make out was that it was about Bella. I shuddered as I thought of her, though it was rare when I didn't think about the most perfect face in the world. I felt a little guilty, thinking about Bella, when I was with Isolde.

We had me in the only American school in Brazil. Isolde was amazing, and she deserved much better than me, but I was too selfish to let her go. She was sweet, kind, funny…just not my sweet Bella. I knew that Bella was dead by now, and if not she would be extremely old. I couldn't imagine her in another man's arms, though I knew she would have moved on by now. Bella was not a girl that could live out her years alone. I often wondered about whom she had ended up with, hoping with all my non-beating heart that it was not that vile Mike Newton.

"Really, Edward," Isolde whispered, bringing my thoughts back to her angelic face, "you seem so distracted." She sighed. I said nothing, afraid that my voice would break. She looked down, a hurt look in her eyes. I reached out for her face, but she shoved my hand away.

We were in my room at my family's new house. For years after breaking up with _her _I had lived alone. Well, lived was not the right definition. More like…wallowing, dying, and breaking by myself. _Alone._

I repeated the word in my head that no longer applied to me. I had moved back in my family and Alice and I went to school again. It was hard, going out in public. I would see a girl with the same color of hair as Bella and my heart would lift, but then she would turn around and it was never her. After I would spend hours dry sobbing in Alice's arms.

That was how Isolde and I had met. Alice had gone hunting for a day, while I stayed behind. I had amazing control after having to resist the sweetest blood I had ever smelt for over a year, and I didn't need to go hunting often, as my other family members did. I had been sobbing in the hallway during class and Isolde had been late for class, but she stopped to ask if I was okay. I seemed to dazzle her, even though I probably looked like hell.

We spent the whole day talking and just after a couple weeks of us dating, I told her that I loved her and that I was a vampire. She was scared and almost ran away the first time, but she got used to the idea. I could take our kissing much further than I had done with _her _but it wasn't the same. Every time I touched Isolde no electronic spark shot through me, like it had with my other love, who probably hated me.

Isolde ran downstairs and I ran behind her, but suddenly she stopped when she got to the front porch. I ran to her to see what had made her gasp in shock and stop in her tracks. My family was out there too, on the porch. I was too busy looking at my family's faces to notice that three members of the Volturi were in front of me.

I recognized the two males, but the female was a new face. I gasped when I saw her. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She had mahogany hair and big crimson eyes. All the angles that made up her emotionless face were perfect, angel-like in fact. She was amazing, and for some reason I just wanted to hold her, but she was not a good vampire, and there was really only one reason they would be all the way out here.

They had found out about Isolde and me.

BPOV

I ran through the forest with Damien by my side. I smiled at him the whole way. I just couldn't take my eyes off of his perfect face.

When I approached that average size wooden house, I was surprised to see who was staring back at me. I could see in Alice's eyes that she didn't know who I was.

I almost let my real emotions break through the cold mask that concealed my face, but luckily I kept my emotions hidden. She stared back with knowing eyes. She must have seen us coming. I smiled and evil smirk at her and she glared at me.

We were in the middle of nowhere. The closest thing to civilization was an American school eighteen miles from their house. Their house was about half the size of their old one. It was made of all wood, and seemed very old. But it was as charming as ever, thanks to the creatures that inhabited it.

Alice was not the only one on the porch then. Emmett and Jasper came out. Jasper was staring at me, his eyes wide in shock. Emmett was glaring at Damien, and I suddenly wanted to throttle him. For once, I hated one of the Cullen family members. Anyway, they weren't my family anymore, they never really were. Damien and Demetri were pat of my family now, so any threat to them was hated by me. Though Emmett wasn't really a threat, just the look he was giving my boyfriend made me angry.

"What do you want?" Emmett growled, never taking his eyes off Damien. I laughed and he turned to glare at me. I smiled at him evilly and his glare deepened. That made me giggle again, and Damien laughed along with me.

Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were out there then. I was happy to see them, underneath all of my fake emotions, the ones I had created in the last seventy years or so. I really wanted to hug Emmett as tightly as I could. I wanted to hold them all, be part of their family again. But I kept my face blank and cold as they stared back at me.

I was the first one to speak, "One of the members of your family had broken one—actually two—of our laws." I told them, my voice venomous as I imagined _him _in the arms of another girl. I smiled again in a horrible way as I continued, "I need to speak with him." The gender I mentioned seemed to catch their attention. They knew I had found out about _him _and his _girl_. I spat the word. I hated him. I hated her. I just wanted to wring all of their necks, but I contained myself.

Jasper could feel my confusing emotions and stared at me and I raised my eyebrows, challenging him. He looked away, his gaze directed at nothing in particular. He just wanted to see anything but me. I couldn't blame him.

Then suddenly a girl was on the porch. She was human. I suddenly jumped forward toward her, but Damien put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, pleading for him to let me go, to let me kill that little insolent _girl_. She had long blonde hair. It was way and it hung over her shoulders. She was in a short mini skirt and a belly shirt. I smirked and the girl glared at me.

Then suddenly the love of my life was on the porch. My memory had not done him justice. He was perfect. The way his hair fell did not change, but something I couldn't detect did. It was beneath the surface. If I hadn't known him so well I wouldn't have seen it. But then I questioned myself. How well did I know Edward Cullen?

For the first time I was able to say his name, even if it was only in my mind.

I must have let my true emotions show—the recognition at least—because Damien asked, "Do you know them?" His voice was low and a whisper, so I knew the human couldn't have heard me, but the vampires sure did. I nodded at Damien's question and glared at the girl again. Then my eyes flickered to Edward. His eyes were pained almost as he put his hand on Isolde's shoulder. At their contact I suddenly wanted to kill her.

I smirked at them, instead, covering my emotion, "Funny, Edward." His face froze when he realized I knew his name, "You said you preferred brunettes."

His eyes widened and he gasped as he realized who I was.

"Bella." He breathed.


	4. Ashes and Wine by A Fine Frenzy

**All of these chapter names are songs, if you hadn't noticed. I think they all apply to the content in their individual chapter. Listen to them and you will understand the chapter better. I just recommend you do that.**

**This one is by my favorite band:**

**Chapter 4. Ashes and Wine by A Fine Frenzy**

BPOV

My smiled faded as he said my name in recognition. I also saw the other Cullen Family members face freeze in shock. I nodded and Edward gasped. I looked at Isolde. Her eyes were burning with obvious hatred and her expression was confused. And, did I see jealousy? Ha!

I turned to Damien and his eyebrows were raised at me in a confused position. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

I didn't really love Damien, not even close; I barely even like him at all. But he had been all I had, all this time, and I knew that if the disappeared I would be hurt badly, maybe beyond repair. I couldn't take someone leaving me again. I hadn't just lost _one _person, I had lost seven. They were the most loving and caring people I had ever met, or it had seemed.

"How do you guys know each other?" Demi asked trying to conceal his laughter. I had to admit, the Cullen's faces were looking quite funny at that moment and I giggled loudly.

I smiled back at the vampire family and then answered his question, "These guys?" I laughed, "Aw, they are just old friends…well more like ex-friends. Don't you think?" I asked Alice, smirking again. Instead of answering, her eyes just opened wider, "Yeah, we go way back."

"Ah, no wonder whenever I mentioned the Cullen Family you flinched, well, you don't anymore, but you used to." Damien said. I winced at the memory. Whenever Aro or anyone said the word "Cullen" in their vocabulary I often flinched, even without realizing it. I sighed and glared at Damien for giving away that secret information. He just looked innocently back at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to you?" Emmett asked. His eyes were pained and his arms that were wrapped around Rosalie dropped to his side. I smiled at me and then at the rest of the Cullen Family.

I decided to make them feel guilty. My voice sounded careless, for which I was happy, "Why would you care?" I questioned them.

"Oh, Bella, we have always cared." Alice said. Her voice did sound genuine, but these vampires had years of practice. They were amazing liars, but not a good as me. I laughed an evil sound and glared at Edward. I stared right into his eyes, which were full of pain. I smiled at him and then my lips formed a hard line.

"Maybe some of you do." I said my voice only a whisper. I took a step backwards and wrapped my arm around Damien's back and stared at the ground for a long moment. He smiled and kissed my hair. He put his stone cold arm around me also.

I swore I heard Edward growl, but then Emmett put his hand on Edward's shoulder. Then suddenly Isolde spoke, "Who is this?" Her voice was lethal as she glared at me. I swore her eyes were green the envy was so strong. I smiled at her, well more like a sneer, and laughed again. My laugh use to be sweet and comforting, music if you will, but now it sounded sharp and cold. I guess that was how I was then.

Alice spoke, "I don't know who this is. She surely isn't the Bella I knew. I can't believe you would do this Bella. Why would you join the Volturi? They are _evil _Bella, snap out of it." At the beginning of the monologue it had sounded like a hiss, but as it came to an end it sounded like a desperate plea.

I looked down, feeling a little ashamed. In my heart I knew they were evil, but it just felt like I belonged with them, like I fit in. I never had with the Cullen Family and I never would. I shivered, but it was not from the cold. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you all come in and lets visit for a while. I know that Damien, you would like an explanation from Bella, and I haven't seen Demetri in so long." Carlisle was wise and calm as always. I thought about for a moment. I really didn't want to discuss killing Edward, though killing Isolde would make me feel exceptionally happier.

I finally nodded and Damien grabbed my hand and led me through their front door. The living room was amazing as ever. All the furniture was amazing, and it was light and open. Then I saw Edward's piano and I sighed sadly unthinkingly. Thankfully no one heard me. I sat on a couch next to Demi and Damien and sighed as I took Damien's hand. He kissed me lightly on the cheek and I couldn't help but notice Edward staring at us, so I deepened the kiss. Before I knew it out tongues were circling each other. Apparently out kissing was a chain reaction. Edward was making out with his girlfriend to.

With every peck they gave each other I was stabbed with a new level of pain. I hated Isolde so much, that during out little make out session I almost slipped and killed her. I would have to work on my temper problems. I had them a lot, which every one who knew me had knowledge.

"Bella I need an explanation." Damien suddenly said as he abruptly broke our kiss. I sighed and looked down at my feet. I really didn't want to tell him, but I knew I would have to eventually, so I might as well do it then.

As I looked up I saw that everyone's eyes were on me. Isolde's were full of curiosity and confusion. I knew that she would be mad after I told her, Demi, and Demetri this. All of the others knew the story. Well, the Cullen family didn't know how I became a vampire.

"When I was human I moved to live with my father in forks. There I met many people, but only five of them stood out to me. I didn't know it then, but they were vampires. Edward had some weird pull to my blood. I was his singer." Demi gasped at the word and Damien's eyes tightened waiting for the rest of my autobiography. The Cullens left their faces blank, all except for Edward. His face was pained and his thoughts were obviously not at the present. He was thinking of how he almost killed me, I'm sure. Not that he would care, "Then when I almost got squashed by a van Edward here saved me. I knew something was up though, when his hand left a dent in the car." I laughed without humor, "We grew as friends and then I heard a legend about vampires from one of the Quileute tribe members. The Cullen family name was mentioned and I knew it that Edward, and his family were vampires. I had known that they weren't human. It was obvious. Then one night when I was almost…" I cut myself off there, seeing Edward stiffen and Emmett's face grow cold, "That night Edward told me he was a vampire, so it was official. Our friendship grew and before I knew it I was in love with him, and I _thought_ he was in love with me. Then a vampire named James came after me and Edward had to fight him off and stuff. Then I got a paper cut when I was with the entire Cullen family and Jasper tried to attack me. That got Edward thinking."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before I finished this story. I had never said this part out loud, and I tried really hard not to think about it. I took Damien's hand and he squeezed it as tight as he could.

I finally continued, "Edward told me that he didn't want me," I had only said one sentence and I was already dry sobbing. I leaned in my head and buried in Damien's chest. "I wasn't good enough for him, and I can't blame him really. I was just a human, nothing special. I wasn't pretty and I wasn't smart. I was left broken until I started hanging out with Jacob Black, who I now know is a werewolf. One day I went to _our_ meadow and Laurent bit me. Two humans found me and when I was done with the change I killed them. I was proud of myself and I decided to go to the only place a monster like me belonged…the Volturi. I was made the head of the family due to my potent powers. Now I'm here 75 years later."

I finished and looked around the room. Everyone's face was frozen in shock, well; Isolde's expression was murderous. I'm sure she was mad at Edward for this, and afraid he might leave her too. I couldn't blame her.

Then suddenly, like a flash of lightning, Damien was on top of Edward, his teeth only inches from his face. Then Emmett was attacking Damien. I got so mad for some reason. I couldn't help what I did then. I ran forward as fast as I could. Emmett and Damien were now fighting outside, as Edward waited to help. Carlisle was not calm, for once, and his stance was protective along with Jasper's as they stood to fight.

Then all hell broke lose and all of them were fighting. I saw Alice suddenly attacking Damien, and for once she hadn't seen what I was about to do, or she didn't think I would do it. I pushed Damien aside and pinned Alice to the ground. My face was lethal as my arm pinned her to the ground, the other across her neck, almost if to choke her. Everyone had stopped fighting and was staring at me. I looked around and then back at Alice.

Her eyes were wide in surprise and shock. She had been my best friend, and I had attacked her. I was breathing heavily, or so it seemed in the silence. All of the Cullens stared at me in pure horror. I got up and brushed myself off. I ran over to Damien, needing his arms to give me comfort, or at least give me shelter. Alice up as quickly as she could, not knowing if I would attack her again.

Damien kissed me lightly on the lips, but I deepened the kiss, needing an escape. Before I knew his tongue had entered my mouth and mine had entered his. Then I abruptly broke the kiss and started dry sobbing. I fell to the ground, for my legs had grown numb.

I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see that it was Alice. I jumped and pulled her into a hug. I held her tight and repeated sorry over and over again. She forgave me, which just made me want to sob more.

Then suddenly Demi stepped forward and glared at Edward, his expression vicious. "Well," He said directed toward me, "are we gonna kill them or not?"

My eyes widened and my face froze. I had forgotten that it was my choice to make. Everyone's expression turned panicked and agonized as they stared me.

I gulped. This was a decision not easily made. I was going to have to decide if I wanted to kill my former love and his _new _lover. I thought for a moment and then I knew the answer.

I stood up, opened my mouth, and told them my choice.

**Did you really think that I was going to tell you her decision? I thought you knew my better than that!**

**I do NOT do non-cliffys. Srry!**

**I am also writing a new chapter for Impulse and I promise right now. They should be up by Wed.**


	5. Over my Head by The Fray

**Well…now I am stalling! He he!**

**I am mean so…this is in Edward's POV of where I left off the last time it was his POV…if that makes since.**

**Disclaimer: No whay (yes I meant to spell it that way) am I Stephenie Meyer…unless you think I am. JK!**

EPOV

The one I recognized as Damien asked, "Do you know them?" He tried to speak softly so that we couldn't hear him, but I sure did. She didn't know me, even though I kind of wish she did. She was beautiful…amazing

To my surprise the girl nodded, and for some reason she started to glare at Isolde. Why was she glaring at the human in the situation? It was I who told her what we were, and it was I who fell in love with her, thought wasn't even true. I swallowed when I finally realized that I had never really loved Isolde, except like as a sister. She was just a time passer…a placeholder.

I put my hand on Isolde's shoulder and my stance was rigid as the girl vampire's—who I still didn't know the name of—eyes were suddenly on me. I couldn't help but feel self conscious as the perfect girl stared at me with hate-filled eyes. Then something flickered upon her face, something like pain. But how could a girl like that be pained?

But then her face went blank once more and she smiled at me in the vile way, "Funny, Edward," She knew my name, and why did her voice sound so familiar…"You said you preferred brunettes."

I had only told one person that before.

"Bella." I exhaled in recognition.

**Now I am going to a little before where I left off in the last chapter...but in EPOV. When Bella is telling what happened to her.**

Bella started, taking a deep breath. I followed her and breathed in the air around me. I had to prepare my self for what was coming next. I looked up to find that Bella's face was pained and I sighed, low enough so that Isolde couldn't hear me. Which brought me back to her. What was she going to do when she found out what happened between Bella and me? I sighed once again and listened, waiting for the pain about to come.

"When I was human I moved to live with my father in forks. There I met many people, but only five of them stood out to me." I knew who that was. It was us. If only it had been sunny that day. What would have happened if the family had been away? What if Mike had asked her out? What if she had said yes? I knew the answer to all of the questions. She wouldn't be sitting before me...a monster. I had never wanted her to be like this. It was exactly why I had left. Did she have any idea what seeing her again did to me? Especially like this, when she was able to be with me? I could touch her and I wouldn't have to worry about killing her at the same time. What a feeling that would be. I would give anything to have it.

"I didn't know it then, but they were vampires. Edward had some weird pull to my blood. I was his singer." I could see everyone in the Volturi family stiffen and glare at me, but Bella didn't she had her face to the ground. Even I shuddered a little. What if she hadn't been my singer? What if I hadn't glared at her that day? These were questions I asked myself on a daily basis. It was horrible what I did to her, what I made her be.

"Then," she continued, "when I almost got squashed by a van Edward here saved me. I knew something was up though, when his hand left a dent in the car." She laughed if you could call it that. It was more like a cry. I remembered what I had been thinking right at the moment I saved her. I knew that she was going to tell everyone and that I had blown my family's cover. Then she didn't say anything, nothing at all to anybody about my hand and the dent. I was so surprised that it made me more interested in her. Any other human would have been _dying _to tell.

"We grew as friends and then I heard a legend about vampires from one of the Quileute tribe members. The Cullen family name was mentioned and I knew it that Edward, and his family were vampires." I felt like killing Jacob Black right at that moment. Then again, she had the right to know what we were...we are. "I had known that they weren't human. It was obvious. Then one night when I was almost…" I stiffened and exhaled painfully. I swear if I ever got my hand on those... I hat told Emmett about it too. If there hadn't been Jasper in the room...

"That night Edward told me he was a vampire, so it was official. Our friendship grew and before I knew it I was in love with him, and I _thought_ he was in love with me." _I was! _I wanted to scream. _I always have and always will. _"Then a vampire named James came after me and Edward had to fight him off and stuff." Stuff? It wasn't just _stuff _to me. "Then I got a paper cut when I was with the entire Cullen family and Jasper tried to attack me. That got Edward thinking."

It had. That was the second worst night of my life. The worst was the one that followed. She was very close to _that _part of her story.

She closed her eyes, and her expression was pained, something I hadn't seen very much from her new emotionless self. Well, it was obvious that she emotion...lots of it. She just never had the strength to show it. Just like I had on the worst night of my life. But I had let some emotion slip onto my face...

She finally continued, "Edward told me that he didn't want me," She started to dry sob and I was so wrapped up in all of the pain that she had on her face and in her dry tears that I didn't bother look to see Isolde's expression. Not that I really cared, which was _very very _cruel.

"I wasn't good enough for him, and I can't blame him really. I was just a human, nothing special. I wasn't pretty and I wasn't smart." Everything in that sentence was a lie. She was _way _better than I was. _She _was _too _good for me. She was more than a human. She was an angel. _My _angel that I had let slip away. "I was left broken until I started hanging out with Jacob Black, who I now know is a werewolf." What?? She started hanging out with _werewolves? _Jasper noticed my anger.

_Calm down, _he thought.

I was taken off guard when she started again and I jumped at the sound of her beautiful voice. Then it hit me.

Bella was _here._

"One day I went to _our_ meadow and Laurent bit me." I was going to _kill _him. I was shaking with anger now and in my mind Jasper tried to warn me again, but I ignored him. then I realized that Isolde's hand had dropped from my mind. Two humans found me and when I was done with the change I killed them. I was proud of myself and I decided to go to the only place a monster like me belonged…the Volturi. I was made the head of the family due to my potent powers. Now I'm here 75 years later."

Then suddenly I was on the ground and Damien was on top of me. I couldn't blame him. He deserved to kill me and I deserved to die. I couldn't believe how much pain I had put the love of my life in. I couldn't believe that I had actually left her. I knew all of this, but I fought back out of instinct. He had been pissing me off the whole time, anyway. I hated this guy for taking away my girl. Then again, she wasn't mine to have so he _technically _didn't exactly take her. All I knew is that he had to die.

Then Emmett was attacking Damien. I really didn't have a reason to hate Damien, but I didn't _mind_ if he was killed either.

We made our way out to the front yard. I was too focused on killing Bella's _boyfriend _to notice what was going on around me. Finally Damien got off of me was suddenly attacking Emmett. I stood up next to Carlisle and Jasper as we waited for a chance to attack.

Then it was chaos and everyone was fighting. I saw Alice attacking Damien and I smiled, very proud that she finally choosing to play dirty. Damien could also see the future and so it was very amusing to watch them fight, but I had to keep my focus.

Then the unthinkable happened. Bella pushed Damien aside and for a moment I thought she had chosen to fight with us, but the truth was the exact opposite. She picked Alice up by the collar of her shirt and threw her on the ground. Then she jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground, as if to choke her. My hand reached out automatically to help either of them, but it went back to my side just as mechanically. I couldn't do anything. It I attacked Alice, I would be betraying my own sister; but if I attacked Bella...I just couldn't live with myself.

I looked around to see that everyone was staring at Bella and it had fallen silent. Emmett stood still in an attacking position, but did not move.

I stared at them both in shock. How could Bella do such a thing? She was the sweetest creature in the whole entire world to ever exist ever in time..._ever_. I looked over to Isolde, who was glaring at me. I didn't worry about her staying mad though. She couldn't ever hold a grudge.

Alice seemed just as surprised as I was. Her eyes were wide and pleading as she stared at Bella. Bella's expression changed abruptly when she saw Alice's face. Instead of looking angry she looked pained. Her features were so horrific that I had to look away. Looking at her when she in so much pain hurt...a lot.

She got up and brushed myself off. Then she ran over to that _thing_ Damien. He had a strangely smug expression on his face, but I held myself from killing him. He _had _given Bella comfort when she didn't have me there to be with her, no matter how much she--and I--wanted me to be.

Then she was suddenly kissing him again, and once more I wanted to kill him. I wanted to go and throttle him right then and there, but for some reason my body wouldn't more an inch.

Then Bella suddenly went limp and her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. She was dry sobbing harder than before, something I didn't think possible. I wanted to look away--no _needed _to look away. Again, looking at her like that just caused me _so _much pain, but once again my body would function.

Then Alice ran over, still caring for Bella with all of her heart, and placed her snow-white hand on her shoulder. Bella stopped sobbing abruptly, and revealed her face. My shoulders noticeably fell at the sight of her impossibly beautiful face. I suddenly felt the urge to touch her beautiful lips with mine...

Alice smiled and Bella did to as she pulled Bella into a hug. Bella apologized over and over again and finally--even for just a moment--she was the old Bella again.

Then suddenly Demetri suddenly took a step forward and glared at me, his eyes daggers. "Well," He said directed toward Bella, "are we gonna kill them or not?"

I stiffened and so did everyone else--including Bella. I stared at Bella, so so sure that she would do such a thing.

Then she simply said, wiping her nose, "Yes."

**DUN DUN DUN! HA!**


	6. Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

**Yeah Yeah, I know, that cliffy WAS very cruel…but well yeah. I'm srry it took so long for me to update this, but I had to actually think this chapter through, something I don't do very often. Oh well…**

**I am the only one—well my beta (Child-of-God13) who is frickin' awesome does to—who know what will happen. You will also soon.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh hopefully u know by know that I am not the great Stephenie Meyer, no matter how much I wish I was.**

I knew that it was cruel to do this to them, to lead them on like this. We all knew that I was evil, or at least everyone thought I was. I take that back, I am evil, and I didn't deserve to exist. No matter how much Edward and Damien knew this, their mouths still gaped open as if they had saw their only child get shot. Edward's face was frozen in pure horror, while Damien's was just simply shocked, though it looked strangely smug.

I sighed and looked at the ground, pretending to be ashamed, though I wasn't. I couldn't bring myself to care, I had learned to block out my feelings, and I wasn't about to start now. Edward didn't know what I was about to do, and neither did anyone else. Damien could never know but I would always know in my heart—though it may not beat—that I had done something good in this garbage dumb of a situation.

I looked up again to see that Edward was staring at me, his expression murderous. I sighed again; know that at the moment he must have hated me. It stung me like a knife, his hatred. And no matter how much I didn't want to, I didn't try to explain myself and what I was about to do. It was strange though, that Edward would stay with this human and not me. Then again, he probably actually _loved _her.

No one spoke for a long time. Damien came over to me and put his arm around my waist, but that was pretty much the only movement for what seemed like hours. I didn't look at Edward's face again, in fear of what I might see, though I already knew what I would find. I sighed again as I smashed my hands together, waiting for someone to say something—anything.

Demetri was the first to speak, "I'll do it." He volunteered for me, knowing it must have been hard to make my decision, though it wasn't really, not at all.

I shook my head in protest and shrugged Damien's arm off of my shoulder while I stepped forward toward Edward and his human mate. I gulped as I looked up again, but instead of looking at Edward, I looked at Isolde. I had to admit she was pretty, though her eyes were cold and dead. I wondered if they had always been like that, or if she was just trying to hide her emotion at the finding of her cause of death. She was going to be murdered by vampires, and she knew it from what I had said.

I racked my brain for something to say, but nothing came to mind. Instead my mouth spoke for me, "I will do it. Come with me Edward…Isolde." I knew that was being too nice to believe, but I was doing well for now. I looked up again to see that Isolde and Edward were following me, both of their bodies shaking. I led them into the forest and when we were still in hearing distance of the other members of the Volturi I had brought with me I heard Demetri say, "Don't worry, they won't feel a thing. Bella is very skilled in this particular area." How easily he could speak of death without any emotion whatsoever. I sighed again remembering that I was like that too. I knew that Demetri saying this to Edward's family didn't really comfort them much; it probably made it worse to know that I had done this often and would do it again and again. It was like an addiction, I wouldn't stop, it was the only thing distracting me from my pain.

Finally we were miles away and I knew that they couldn't hear me. It was just Edward, Isolde, and I alone in the forest, miles from any civilization. Even thought the trees were packed together, making it easy to get lost, it was light inside the forest.

"Why?" I suddenly heard a voice behind me. I whipped my head around to see Isolde staring daggers at me, though behind the glare there was easy to see pain. That reminded me of my encounter with James, and I could tell that she was just as afraid as I had been, though I knew that nothing would happen to them, not after what I was going to do for them.

I sighed and gulped not know how I would do this, but then the word just blurted out of me, "Go." I whispered and both of their faces froze in confusion. I looked down at the ground, I didn't want either of them to see the sadness that was welling up in my eyes.

"What?" My former lover whispered. I looked up at him, a sob building up in my chest. I swallowed it, resolving not to cry.

"I said, go. I don't want to kill you. You both don't deserve it. I am the only one here who deserves to die." I said. It was what I truly believed. I had murdered so many people. What would have happened if I had died that day, the first time I met—if you could call it that—Edward. Well, it would have made it easier on Edward—and me. He wouldn't have had to break up with me and tell me that I wasn't good enough from him.

Edward looked around and then looked at me, his eyes full of thankfulness. He smiled at me and then looked at Isolde with apologetic eyes. "You go." He told her. There must have been some silent agreement between them, because she ran away, faster than I ever could as a human.

I raised my eyebrows at Edward in confusion, "You can go to." I informed him in a whisper. He could go, I just didn't want him to. He shook his head and once again I was confused. Why didn't he want to go with his love? Was he really so heartless that he would live without her? Did he just want to confuse me, or hurt me again—

"No," He said and his expression told me that there was no use protesting.

I opened my mouth anyway to tell him that he could indeed stay with Isolde, but before I could, Edward's lips pressed against mine.

I could have pushed away, I was much stronger than he was now, and it would have been exceptionally easy. But at the same time I couldn't, because when his stone cold mouth met mine I felt whole again.

**AN: This is her beta speaking: GO REVIEW!! RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!! Lol. Have a GREAT day!**

**Now it is me, Bailey, speaking. My beta needs to lay off the sugar as i have told her many times. lol! **

**hope u enjoyed it!**

**Btw, this is NOT the end of the story, but it WILL be ending soon, but not in the next chapter **


	7. Epilogue: Dare You to Move by Switchfoot

**Wow, I really felt like writing tonight. I am updating this one faster than usual because of all the amazing reviews I got. Do THAT again and u might get one…**

**Tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: My friends have to tell me this over and over again, but no matter how much I wish I was…I am not Stephenie Meyer…not even freaking close.**

**WARNING: This is the epilouge.I like it, i hope you will 2. I know i said that it wouldn't be the end in this chapter...**

**and it isn't! I am writing the first chapter to the sequel as we speak!**

**Chapter Seven: Epilogue: Dare You to Move by Switchfoot  
**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. My whole life seemed to flash before my eyes in one moment and when his cold lips moved on mine with unimaginable intensity I couldn't help but continue kissing him, his perfect mouth guiding mine, moving in sync with his until they were one, our bodies were one.

I pulled away, gasping for air, though all I wanted to do was kiss him more; but I couldn't—not at this moment—I was still technically with Damien and I would need to explain everything to him. I was surprised he hadn't already seen it and come to find me.

Another reason i couldn't kiss my love was...

What if he left me again? Surely there was no way I could survive after it happened again.

I sighed and finally looked up at Edward's face, which was incredibly pained. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. If he hadn't wanted to kiss him—if he knew it was going to cause him pain—why did he do it? "Edward," His name caught in my throat, but somehow he heard it, his eyes flashing up from the ground to meet my crimson irises.

"Yes?" He said, his voice cracking. I sighed once more, knowing that kissing him hadn't been a good idea at all. Now everything was messed up. But then again, I hadn't been the one who kissed _him _in the first place. He kissed _me. _

I mused over the thought for a moment and then remembered that he was waiting for me to ask him the question I had gotten his attention for.

"Why did you kiss me, if it caused you to be in so much pain?" I asked him softly, my voice barely able to be heard. I looked down again, afraid of what I might see on his face. Then he surprised me when his cold fingers lifted my chin, my lips only inches away from his. His sweet breath cooled my face.

"My Bella, when I am kissing you I am not in any pain at all, it are the moments that I am _not_ touching you that cause me misery." And as if God above had heard our prayers Edward's lips met mine again and I was lost in a sea of joy, the waves pulling me under. The only thing that worried me was that I would have to some up for air sometime…

**Sequel will be up soon! Look for it by the name of...**

**_I'm With You_**

**Review please! **


	8. Sequel is up

_**Sequel **_

Just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up.

Also, thank you all of you readers and reviews. Without you I would never ever have finished this story. You gave me the confidence to continue and post a chapter, though I doubted myseft. So thank you so so much. You mean the world to me.

Luv,

Bailey


End file.
